


Ace it

by ImpalaChevy67



Series: Haikyuu!! Poems [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 02:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15087266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpalaChevy67/pseuds/ImpalaChevy67
Summary: A poem from Nishinoya to Asahi...





	Ace it

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! :D

Ace it  
I'd like to say  
that I despise  
the hateful way  
you see yourself,  
person and spiker-wise.

And, sure, you're shy  
and quick to blush,  
one doesn't need to try  
should they desire  
to see you squirm and flush.

That doesn't mean  
that you're not strong  
or that you have to lean  
on any other  
for fear of being wrong.

But if you want to,  
for you, I'm never busy.  
And if you need  
to lean on me  
just know I don't break easy.

And if you need a hand to hold,  
a hug, a shoulder to cry on,  
I'm always here for you.  
But only if you promise me  
that you'll always believe  
not only in me, but also you.

_ImpalaChevy67_

**Author's Note:**

> Yours truly, ImpalaChevy67


End file.
